


Paint

by DragonofFernweh



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Body Paint, Captive Prince - Freeform, M/M, Underage - Freeform, Victim Blaming, Well - Freeform, blames himself, but still trust your own triggers and safety okay, i hated myself enough to do this, implied rape, it's just implied kids i didn't detail anything, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofFernweh/pseuds/DragonofFernweh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Regent likes paint on his pets. It keeps them looking young, pretty and beguiling. Laurent is all of these things and one more; he knows how to get what he wants. The lingering problem is he doesn't truly understand what it is he wants, he only follows where a child is led.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint

_Never trust a man who howls like a wolf without treating you like the moon._

ღ

To find a man's secret desires is to have one of the most powerful weapons to be used against him. To be the object of the hidden lusts? Is that to be the weapon, or has it made you a weapon against yourself? Laurent has never quite grasped the answer to this, but he does understand that whichever it may be, he is indeed a weapon. He is covered in sharp thorns that prick everyone who dares to come too close.

Laurent stares at the mirror, where he focuses on the reflection of the nearby flame of his candle in the lower corner and avoids looking at himself. He doesn't see himself in the mirror, only a porcelain replica that has been dolled up to suit someone else's views of him. It's a private affair, of course it all has to be, but Laurent would never be caught out with this grime on his face or these jewels adorning him. He dislikes the bravado, and not just for the implications they carry.

The door creaks in the silent room and Laurent cannot repress a shiver. It's the same shiver he feels listening to the sound of a sword clashing with metal armor. He doesn't have to look to see who it is, the heavy hand that comes to rest on his shoulder is evidence enough, as is the stench of alcohol. "You put on the paint."

Laurent doesn't see why his uncle must point out the obvious. He feels fingertips brushing his hair from the nape of his neck and he has to resist movement, instead Laurent sits as if he is carved from marble. Uncle's fingers feel forged of fire, but Laurent allows them to burn him. There are much worse pains. "I thought I would…try the gold that you liked." Laurent says, pensively. He thought he might cater to the Regent's wishes tonight. He hears a low chuckle behind him, feels the prickle of his uncle's beard as it brushes against his ear.

"You look like a whore."

When Laurent returns to his quarters the paint is smeared. Black smudges beneath his eyes, some trailing down his cheeks and streaking the gold. His uncle will bore of him eventually, even if paint keeps Laurent looking young. Calm hands pick up a cloth and begin to wipe the remnants off of his face. Perhaps the same paints can be used to hide bruises, though some might be happy to see them on Laurent's flesh. They would show he was fighting, finally taking an interest in the things Auguste had.

That he was asking for them.

The dampened rag comes away stained with black, gold and salt. Bitterly, Laurent smiles down at it, and wonders how long paint will hide things, or how long he wants it to hide things. He is quite masterful with keeping secrets, after all. Just as he's good with masks. The paint is evidence enough of that, is it not?

" _You're a filthy painted slut."_

Laurent throws the cloth into the fire and watches it burn.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished this trilogy and decided I hated myself enough to do this. I tried to keep it fairly short and simple seeing as my capabilities fall short of characters such as these, but I tried my best and I hope fervently that it's not too terrible.


End file.
